


Underneath The Stars

by CorporalMarshmallow



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert, self-ship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorporalMarshmallow/pseuds/CorporalMarshmallow
Summary: Slight AU. Lord Commander has finally been defeated, and Gary and his friends decide to celebrate. And Tonny (self insert OC) may realize that a certain Ventrexian has some softness on the inside.





	Underneath The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> A self ship oneshot, because Cringe Culture is dead!! XD This takes place in a slight AU, where Lord Commander is actually defeatable.  
> Also, fair warning: Little Cato does NOT exist in this universe, for personal reasons. Please respect this. ^^;  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!!

Gary, Avocato, Quinn, and Tonny were sitting at a bar, about to have celebratory drinks while their little alien friend Mooncake floated alongside them. The group had finally defeated Lord Commander, and the universe was finally safe again after so many years of pain and suffering.  
As soon as they received their drinks, Gary held up his own glass with a smirk. “I’d like to propose a toast! No matter what background we came from, or what personal stories we’ve had, we’ve all came together to accomplish one mission: to bring peace and order to the galaxy. By ourselves we were weak and nothing, but together, we were able to vanquish the darkness of this universe.” He paused, smiling. “Here’s to us, who kept moving even when the future wasn’t looking bright. For proving to the rest of the galaxy that viciousness is NEVER the answer!” He held out his glass to his friends. “To us!!”  
The others clinked their glasses with his. “To us!!”  
“Chookity!!” exclaimed Mooncake happily.  
They all collectively took a sip of their drinks, setting their glasses down after.  
“Wow, Gary. I didn’t think you had enough intellect to come up with a speech like that,” Quinn spoke sarcastically, smirking.  
“Pffft. Of course I have the intellect!! And you totally love it, babe!!” Gary winked at his girlfriend.  
Quinn rolled her eyes playfully. “Yeah. Totally.”  
Chuckles erupted among the group, and they continued on with their celebration. Soon things started getting a bit hectic, with Gary getting drunk and trying to pick a fight with some tough alien men. With Quinn and Mooncake trying to prevent him from causing further damage and Avocato having gone to the bathroom to cool himself down from the annoyance arising in him, Tonny decided to take the moment to go outside for some fresh air. Placing her hands in the pockets of her hoodie, she looked up at the moon and stars, almost finding herself getting lost in them.  
“Needed to cool down too, huh?”  
As she was interrupted from her thoughts, Tonny turned to see that it was just Avocato who spoke. Smirking a little, she responded, “Yeah… I’m not really a huge fan of observing dorks getting into unnecessary fist fights.”  
Avocato chuckled and shook his head. “You and me both.” He looked around the outside area, something deep in his mind. “Now that we’re here...there’s something I’d like to show you, Tonny.”  
Tonny raised an eyebrow at the Ventrexian. “Hmm? What is it?”  
Avocato glanced to the side. “It’s kind of a surprise…” He turned to the female. “...so you’ll have to close your eyes...and trust me.”  
A look of confusion and concern came across Tonny’s face, but nonetheless she shrugged and closed her eyes, as instructed. Soon she felt Avocato’s hand grab her own, which caused her to jump a little and her heart to race.  
“Ready?” the Ventrexian questioned softly.  
Feeling her cheeks paint red, the female nodded. “Yes.”  
With that said, Avocato began walking, leading Tonny down a few streets. The blue-haired female, on the other hand, was feeling excited, yet nervous at the same time. She had never really been alone with Avocato before, and this exact moment is already giving her butterflies in her stomach. After all, she secretly had feelings for him, but she mostly concealed them due to how serious he could be at times. The two holding hands was, no doubt, a surprise to her.  
The two kept walking, and Tonny soon realized how rather quiet it was becoming, and how the ground beneath her was feeling rather soft. As she grew more concerned, Avocato suddenly stopped in his tracks, slowly letting go of her hand.  
“We’re here. You can open your eyes now.”  
Tonny’s eyes fluttered open, and she gasped at the sight around her. Avocato had led her past a forest and to an open meadow, which was full of bright, glowing flowers of various colors. The moon shining brightly upon them added an even more beautiful effect, which left her speechless for a moment.  
Avocato watched Tonny for a while. “So. What do you think?”  
Tonny remained silent for a bit before finally speaking, “It’s...amazing...”  
The Ventrexian smirked. “Yeah. I figured you would like it.” He looked around. “Sometimes my dad would take me to this planet while he went on some missions. I remember running off when I was bored, and I stumbled upon all of this…” He gestured to the area. “It helped me relax and calm down whenever I was distressed.”  
Tonny smirked as she looked around as well. “I can see why it would.” She walked forward as she kept observing the area, then she slowly sat down on the grass, caressing a glowing blue flower.  
Avocato glanced at Tonny and walked up to her, sitting down next to her. Then, together, the two laid down, looking up at the stars and moon, both feeling at peace. Silence ensued among the two, and Avocato let out a tranquil sigh before speaking.  
“Man… It feels like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders… I can finally relax after so many years.”  
Tonny nodded in agreement. “Same here... The future is really looking up at this point. And I couldn’t be more hopeful about it.” She smirked as she continued observing the night sky above them. Soon she could feel a certain someone’s gaze on her. Curious, she turned to see that Avocato was staring at her, not saying anything. Raising an eyebrow, she questioned, “Is something wrong, Avocato?”  
Avocato blinked rapidly before shaking his head. “Uh, nothing’s wrong… It’s just…” The Ventrexian blushed slightly. “Uh… The moonlight looks good on you…” he spoke quietly.  
Having heard it all, Tonny blushed slightly as well as her heart began racing again. “Oh. Th-Thank you…” Her gaze averted back to the sky, shyness and nervousness flowing through her mind. Avocato didn’t seem like the type of person to say that; something was clearly different.  
It couldn’t possibly mean what it truly meant, did it?  
“Uh… Tonny…?”  
Her thoughts being interrupted, Tonny turned back to the Ventrexian, who appeared to be...hesitant? “Yeah?”  
Avocato took a deep breath and exhaled before sitting up. On instinct, Tonny sat up as well, and the Ventrexian turned to the blue-haired female. “I’ve always wanted to keep this place a secret… But now, I feel like you’re the perfect person to show this to.” He smirked as he leaned in a bit closer. “...You know what I’m trying to say, don’t you?”  
Tonny’s eyes widened slightly as her heart raced. Perhaps she could tell what Avocato was thinking...but she still wasn’t sure. Choosing her words carefully, she responded, “You...think I’m special?”  
Avocato glanced to the side. “Well, yeah, I definitely think you are special…” His gaze slowly averted back to Tonny. “But there’s something else too.”  
Before Tonny could say anything, Avocato scooted closer to her, causing her heart to beat a million beats per minute. He then placed a hand on her cheek, staring deep into her eyes as she blushed a deep shade of red. A short moment of silence ensued as neither of them moved or spoke, then Avocato slowly leaned in towards Tonny. The two closed their eyes on instinct...and soon their lips were pressed against each other’s. They kissed in perfect sync, and Avocato eventually deepened the kiss. Both felt like they were going to melt at this point.  
Soon the need for air arrived, and the two pulled away from each other, catching their breaths. Once she regained hers, Tonny commented, “...Wow...I...I didn’t think…”  
Avocato wrapped his arms around her. “I know. I’m not typically a soft guy, but...I feel different when I’m around you.” He leaned his forehead against hers, looking down. “It may be hard for you to believe...but I really like you, Tonny.” He raised his gaze up to her eyes. “So...will you be mine?”  
Tonny was honestly very moved by Avocato’s words and gestures. And as she gazed into his eyes in return, she found honesty, compassion...and love.  
Now she was convinced that Avocato really liked her the same way she liked him.  
Smiling, Tonny leaned in to place a kiss onto his nose. “Yes. I will be yours.”  
Smiling in return, Avocato pulled her in for a long, warm hug. The female hugged him in return, and he rubbed her back soothingly. “I love you Tonny…”  
Tonny sighed happily, snuggling into him. “I love you too Avocato…”  
The Ventrexian placed a kiss on her forehead, and they pulled away slightly, exchanging smiles with each other. Then they laid back down onto the grass, gazing at the stars and moon once again as they held onto each other.  
The future definitely seemed bright for these two.


End file.
